


Everyone Hates Apple

by Japo_Chan23



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Oneshot, Technology, apparently, apple products, it's pretty darn short, little cursing here and there, nothing major, samsung is better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japo_Chan23/pseuds/Japo_Chan23
Summary: Looking up at Tucker when he didn’t respond, Technus sighed. He knew that using that was a bad idea, but it was the only thing he could think of. “You know, the new iPhone looks terrible. Don’t get me started on the update- IOS 11 was it? It looks like survival game inventory.”





	Everyone Hates Apple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nicolai Technus](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nicolai+Technus).



> For @Nicolai-Technus!! Sorry if this is short. I tried not to have many spelling/grammatical errors, so if you spot any, sorry :0 this was fun to write, and I quite enjoyed writing it, aha. This is posted on Tumblr and ff.net.
> 
> All characters are depicted as 18+
> 
> Edit because the format bothered me.

“The iPhone is the worse phone out there, I’m not even joking. It’s terrible, like, how can you even like it?” Tucker rambled, messing with the current tech he had on the table. After Danny had called a truce with the ghosts and became friends with them, Tucker didn’t see any harm in doing the same.

So of course he went to Technus first to become friends with. 

That had occurred when they were all in their senior year. Tucker didn’t know all the details, but all he knew was that Danny was tired, and told all the ghosts that as long as they didn’t fuck up Amity Park, he wouldn’t bother them. It was a fair deal when he thought about it, and Tucker sighed every time he thought about it, because they could’ve done it sooner. But they didn’t, so of course they had spent forever with no sleep. 

Technus grunted, pulling apart the- destroyed and burnt- Samsung Galaxy Note 7. “I agree with you on that, boy, but the iPhone users didn’t have to go through the madness known as whatever happened to this,” he spat, tossing back on the table in front of him. There was another Samsung Galaxy Note 7 next to the one that Technus threw on the table, that wasn’t destroyed.

“True, true,” the techno geek nodded, dropping the current tool he had in hand next to what he was working on. They were both working on something different- Tucker working on some new invention, and Technus working on seeing if he could get the Samsung Galaxy Note 7 to not blow up.

Tucker didn’t know why Technus didn’t just use his powers and do it in five seconds, whereas he was taking more than 5 hours to work on it, with little to no information as to what caused the device to blow up, what was wrong. The ghost didn’t know much of anything about the Samsung Galaxy Note- he was just going in kind of blind.Tucker didn’t know why Technus did that to himself. Something about actually working, or something, and bonding with him instead of just sitting there with the temptation to just do Tucker’s work, or starting to do multiple projects at once and just boring himself.

“How’s working on the Samsung going for ya?” Tucker questioned, nodding his head towards the two Samsung devices that laid on the table in front of them. One of them was destroyed and burnt and torn apart, but the other was not burnt up, was taken apart. Tucker didn’t much care for figuring out a way to get the Samsung to not blow up, but at the same time Tucker was a bit intrigued. Mainly because he didn’t see Technus work like this a lot, since a majority of the time they would just talk about anything really, although it was almost always technology related, they never much worked and talked at the same time, or one was working while the other wasn’t. 

Technus grumbled something, grabbing at the devices and turning them over in his hands, before getting back to work on them. “It’s going fine. I’m getting somewhere, but definitely not where I want to be at the moment. I’m getting close to getting this to not blow up, but it feels like I haven’t made much progress,” he scowled, not looking up from the Samsung devices to look at Tucker. 

“You know you could just look it up online, right?” Tucker pointed out, picking up his PDA. Even after all these years, he still kept his trusty PDA from his high school years with him. Sure, it was hella out of date, and he didn’t use it as much as he did, it still had some sentimental value to it, and he didn’t want to get rid of that. So he used it from time to time, just so there was no use to it.

“I know. I’m just not doing that, because that would be too easy,” Technus mumbled, continuing to examine the Galaxy Note 7. “It’s like a test. If the answers were just handed to you, would you use them? You don’t learn anything, and if you just continue to take shortcuts, then you won’t get anywhere. If I go to look for the answer when it comes to fixing and making technology, then I won’t be getting any, now would I?” 

Tucker frowned, looking down at his hands. The mention of getting handed the answers for a test gave him flashbacks to the future that would’ve happened if Danny had cheated on the CAT. 

He still thought that the CAT was a stupid name, and how sad it was that the Fentons, Sam, Lancer and him all died because of some sauce at a fast food restaurant. 

He cringed internally. That was really sad. 

“Yeah, you’re right, you’re right.” Tucker leaned back on the couch, looking down at what he was inventing. Frowning, he picked his screwdriver up again, and started to poke and prod at the object in silence.

Looking up at Tucker when he didn’t respond, Technus sighed. He knew that using that was a bad idea, but it was the only thing he could think of. “You know, the new iPhone looks terrible. Don’t get me started on the update- IOS 11 was it? It looks like survival game inventory.”

“I know right! I can’t believe that Danny got an iPhone though! I told him not to, but you know what he did? He went and got one!” Tucker huffed, sitting up. “The iPhone 10 costs so much, though! And really? No home button, no password? Facial recognition? Do you know how many twins are going to be upset about that?”  
“A hell of a lot, really. They have a right to upset,” Technus grimaced. “There’s really no reason for that monstrosity. It was enough that they removed the headphone jack, but now they have to go and remove the home button?”

“Blasphemy,” Tucker said, grinning.

“It really is though!"

**Author's Note:**

> I have Apple products in my household and I use an iPhone.


End file.
